Project Left Field
by sch4piccs
Summary: Lee and Amanda are kidnapped for information. Will someone find them before it is too late?


He slowly come to consciousness, he ached all over and the room was spinning. "Oh god, what have I gotten into?" He shook his head, stood and tried to feel his way through the blackness of the room. "OK, Lee. Let's find a way out of here. What do you remember?" He spoke to himself as he felt the walls looking for a door, "AHA! Damn, it's locked." Continuing his search of the room he kicked something soft, that moaned, "Oh my gosh, Amanda" He dropped to his knees and gathered her in his arms. With one hand he searched for any injuries he could feel. He let out a sigh of relief, he leaned back against the wall and held her in his lap and gently stroked her hair and waited for her to wake up. What ever they had been given, was potent, he was still dizzy and disoriented somewhat. He didn't know how long he sat with her, maybe a little more than an hour he felt the sigh before he heard it, then he heard the small voice, "Lee?" He helped her to sit and leaned her against him. "Where are we? It's so dark! It's cold!" He kissed her temple, bringing himself some comfort in the warmth of her skin, she was cold and shivering. The basement they were in was damp and cold, he drew her closer, trying to warm her she didn't have the reserve he did, the cold was going to affect her quickly. "Hey, you OK?" He wished he could see her face, her eyes he could gauge better how she really was. "Uh, Oh, yeah, I'm fi-fine" she replied, her words slurred.

He was doing all he could trying to keep them both warm, but even he was feeling the effects of the cold, dark prison they were in. He must have fallen asleep, he woke with a start at the sound of a key in the lock, the door opening, and a bright light blinded him momentarily, a pair of strong hands grabbed him and Amanda, they were both drug out of the room. "Stop! Leave her alone," he tried to fight but what ever they had given him had also taken his strength. He looked at Amanda, he saw fear but there was no fight in her and that really frightened him. He was pushed into a room and tied to a chair. He suspected that the same was being done to Amanda. "Please let her be OK. I can't lose her," were the silent words he spoke before a hard slap across the face brought him back to reality. "Who is your contact? Tell me what you know about Left Field." He replied, "I don't know what, who you're talking about. I was scouting locations for a film, I work for IFF. Where is my partner?" That brought another slap and a punch to the gut. "I will ask the question, tell me what you know. As for the pretty lady, your partner you say, she is being questioned also. One of you will spill, trust me. I think I will go see how it is coming along with the lady. Sam, take care of him and take him back to the basement." Lee let out a sigh, before he felt another slap followed by another before he was jerked to his feet, shoved down the hall, pushed down a flight of stairs before being picked up and thrown back into the darkness. He sat in the dark praying his wife would be OK.

"Oh god, Amanda, where are you?" It wasn't long before his question was answered when he heard the lock, the door opened and a very still, a very quiet Amanda was thrown in and hit the floor with a grunt. He crawled his way to where he saw her land, pulled her into his lap and tried to feel where she was injured. Just then a small light flickered on and he pulled her over to the light to see what they had done to her. "Oh god!" Her face was bruised and swollen. He gently pushed the hair away from her face and whispered, "Amanda, please wake up. Please." He smiled when her eyes fluttered open, looked at him and gave a small smile, "Lee." He gently touches her nose, "You know we gotta quit meeting like this." Amanda replied, "Well, I have to get you alone somehow, Scarecrow." A worried look crossed her face and she tried to sit up, "You're hurt" as she reached for his face. The movement made her gasp, "Did you get the number of that truck? Lee, what happened? Where are we?" she said as she stroked the bruises on his face, Lee leaned into her hand, took it and kissed her palm. "I don't know what happened. We were drugged, something potent, I was out about 18 hours and you were close to 20 hours. Billy is bound to be looking for us by now. As best as I can count we have missed 4 check-ins. Amanda, I can't see well enough in this dim light, so you are going to have to tell me, how much damage? Anything broken?" Amanda tried to sit up more and immediately regretted that action, "Help me sit against the wall." Lee helped her. "Well I'm pretty sure I have a few cracked ribs, I can't tell about my ankle, maybe just a sprain, my left shoulder is out of joint, I'm cold and my head is killing me. How about you?" "Other than a few bumps and bruises, my right wrist may be broken from my 'fall' down the stairs I'm fine, I'm more worried about you." He pulls her to sit between his legs and wraps his arms around her, for warmth and comfort for them both. "Lee, what are we going to do? I'm scared." He kisses her temple, "Me too. Hopefully Billy is looking for us. Until then we will have to see what our captors have in store for us. What did they ask you? They asked me about my contact and Project Left Field, we must have been getting close. Just rest for a while." He shifted her more comfortably on his chest, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

It wasn't long before Amanda drifted off to sleep. Lee tried to doze but listening to her labored breathing and the whimpers when she would shift position worried him. She most likely did have some cracked ribs, maybe their captors would leave her alone.


End file.
